Secret Love
by Anita Kyro
Summary: What happen's one night when the vampire leader goes hunting? What happens when he smells the sweet smelling blood of a human? What happens when they fall in love?
1. The Hunt

Hey everyone.. This is my very first fanfic..so please bare with me. I'm going to update as soon as I get people to review. And if enough people review I'll put a lemon in here! That I promise! So please, please, please R&R!!! Thanks! Love ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark, starry night in Domino city. The wind was blowing, stirring the leaves of the trees, in one of the many trees stood a tall man.

He was the vampire leader, the strongest of them all, and the meanest of them all. The man's name was Seto, it had been his name since way before he was the dreaded creature he is today.

Seto stood on a branch sniffing the air for a human to hunt. He sighed at the many scents that filled his nose and decided to get closer to the city where he'd have a better chance at finding a good tasting human.

He leaped from tree to tree before he got close to the city. His blood red eyes were focused on the trees ahead, waiting for the smells of the city to become clearer to him as he got closer.

His mind ran back to the days when he was one of the humans. He was so happy then, but when he got turned, his life became hell and he had to fight for survival, doing what he hated most in the world, feeding on the blood of the kind he cherished the most.

He jumped down to the ground landing in a crouched position behind a line of trees that separated the city from the forest around it. He sniffed the air, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Pathetic..." he said in a deep, dark voice as he forced his eyes to their normal icy blue color.

He stood to his feet and proceeded out of the trees and walked amongst the humans searching for the sweet smell he had caught scent of earlier.

The tall brunette turned onto a street that wasn't lit up, his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. He sniffed the air another time and the smirk returned to his face.

"So close…" he whispered and leaped up into a tree.

He climbed the many branches till he reached the top of the tree. He looked out at the scene below him, of trees and the city, his eyes darting in different directions to search for the person with the sweet smelling blood.

He growled and jumped down out of the tree. The smell was fading something had happened and he needed to find the person now.

The minute his feet touched the ground he took off running so fast that no one could possibly see him.

He dodged anything that came into his path as he searched for that scent, that sweet smelling blood of a human. He couldn't understand why he was so determined to find this person when he could grab some other human and feed on them and go on with his immortal life. But he kept feeling that something was wrong and he didn't understand it. He growled and ran even faster that he already was.

The smell became stronger and stronger as he reached what looked to be the poor part of town.

"What the hell." came Seto's deep voice as he stopped running and looked around at where he was.

His eyes narrowed as they fell upon a thin, golden brown haired teenager, lying in the middle of the road blood pouring out of his head and arm.

Seto walked over to the teen and looked him over as the sweet scent of his blood teased at his nose. He crouched down and examined the wound. He growled then scooped the golden brown haired teen into his arms and looked around and sniffed the air for any sign of humans close by.

His eyes narrowed and focused on the place he needed to be. He ran into the woods and ran as close as he could to the hospital.

He stopped just before the trees disappeared and the sidewalk began. He forced his eyes to go to the normal icy blue instead of the blood red color they are when he is hunting.

He stepped onto the side walk and headed in a fast pace in the direction of the hospital pushing through angry people on their way home. Some of them even angry drunks.

The thought made Seto sick to his stomach. That was something he couldn't handle. The smell of beer made his stomach want to jump out of his throat. He had once tasted the blood of a drinker. It made him sick for a week.

It didn't take long before Seto came upon the doors of the hospital. He walked into the brightly lit room and went to one of the nurses, demanding immediate attention.

"This way Mr.?" she said and waited for him to fill in the blank.

"Kaiba. Seto Kaiba." He muttered as both him and the nurse entered the room where Seto laid the teen in his arms onto the bed carefully so not to hurt him anymore than he already was.

The nurse shooed Seto out of the room. Seto growled lowly and went to wait in the waiting room for any news of the teen. He stood against one of the many walls instead of sitting by the humans. It was took a lot of control not to kill one of them right then and there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened to him? Will seto be able to control his hunger for the sweet blood?? You'll have to see. So please review! I need to see if people are intrested or if I'm just wasting my time!

Thanks!

-Anita


	2. Good news and even more confusing news

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Lots of problems arose for me. So I'm trying my best. sniffle I didn't get a lot of reviews...But I am happy with what I got.

Well here it goes!

Chapter 2- Good news and even more confusing news.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto stood against the wall impatiently for hours waiting to hear the news on the teenager he brought in from the street. From what Seto remembered his heart was barely beating when he arrived at the hospital.

He sighed. "What the hell am I doing here... waiting for a 'human' by all means." he muttered under his breath.

By now he was rubbing his temples in annoyance. As he started to walk out of the hospital a doctor called his name.

"Mr. Kaiba?" came the doctor's voice from behind him.

Seto turned around quickly and looked at the doctor. "Yes. That's me." he said in a deep voice, which took the doctor by surprise.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, we just got finished up with Mr. Wheeler, It looks as if he was badly beaten. Do you happen to know anything about this?" the doctor asked looking Seto over.

"No." he said and paused, "I just found him laying in the street." he said and looked at the doctor over.

The man wore glasses and he was about average in weight and was slightly shorter than Seto was. The guy's hair was a dark, dark brown color and his eyes were the same. He did have the evidence of being older, probably in his late 40's.

"Well thank god you got to him in time. If you wouldn't have got him here when you did he would be dead…" the man said and trailed off as Seto started to think instead of listening to what the man was saying.

'_Joey, huh, so that's the teens name...I wonder what happened to him... His scent was so strong...then it began to weaken...'_

Seto became lost in all the possibilities of what could've happened to Joey but he wouldn't know until he asked.

He got knocked out of his train of thoughts by the doctor waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What do you want?" he said rather angrily at the man for knocking him out of his deep thinking.

The doctor looked a bit taken back by the anger in Seto's voice but went ahead and said what he had already repeated a number of times.

"Would you like to go in and see Mister Wheeler, Sir." the doctor repeated.

"Yes, fine, what room number." he asked.

"Room 568, Mr. Kaiba sir." He said and then walked off looking over the papers he had on his clip board.

Seto sighed and walked off to find Joey's room. He looked at the floor rather than looking for the room numbers.

There wasn't much he had to worry about. Joey's blood stood out from all the others that came across his nose. Then again they were probably putting blood into his system which would make him smell all funny.

He sighed again and started again to think on why the hell he was even here. He had no possible reason as to why he should stay here and care about a 'human' for that matter.

He hadn't noticed that he had stopped just outside the room Joey was supposed to be in. He went to lean against what he thought was a wall, which was really the doorway and fell straight on his butt.

A small giggle could be heard behind Seto as he got up and looked in the direction of the giggle. His eyes fell upon a thin black haired and blue eyed human woman standing next to Joey's bed with a clip board in her hands.

"Hello sir. I'm guessing the doctor sent you back." she said and smiled at him.

"Yeah, He did." Seto replied.

"Mr. Wheeler will be fine as soon as he recovers from his beating. He's asleep right now. So if you don't mind try and keep it that way." the nurse said before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind her.

Seto walked over to a chair and pulled it closer to Joey's small hospital bed. He became captured by the teens face and forgot to sit down. He studied his face with curious eyes. He had never seen a human so beautiful in his life.

"So... Beautiful…" he said and paused as he reached out to touch Joey's cheek with his icy cold fingers.

"It's so warm and soft. He's so beautiful." he whispered softly. The word 'he' triggered the thought of him being gay. Seto's hand immediately retreated to his side and he sat back in the chair.

'Gay…am I _gay_?' he thought to himself. He never really had time to date anyone or even to think of his sexual orientation in both his human life and his immortal life. That was until now.

He was lost in thought and was knocked out of it by a small groan from the boy in front of him.

Joey opened his eyes but instantly closed them again at all the pain that came all at once. He wrapped his arms around his torso and hissed at the pain it caused him. Seto just watch him with a worried expression on his face.

------------------------------------------

What will Joey think when he notices an unfamiliar face watching his every move? Will he be grateful that the vampire leader saved him? Will Seto even tell Joey about him being a vampire?

Review to find out! I hoped you all liked this chapter better. I apologize again for taking so long to update!

Please I need lots more reviews for me to continue!!!

-Anita


	3. Joey Meet The Vampire

Finally I get enough time to update

Finally I get enough time to update!! It has been so long! I apologize for taking so long to update! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing!

A special thanks to EgyptMotou for reading over this chapter and helping me with it! I love you hikari!

So here is another chapter to my story hope you enjoy it!

'blah blah blah'thoughts

"blah blah blah" speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

_**(((((0000000000000000000000))))**_

* * *

Seto watched the young teen in front of him curl up and wince in pain at the movement.

" Stupid mortal, you really shouldn't do that you're hurt." Seto said in his rather deep voice, which in turn made Joey jump out of his skin.

Joey turned his head and looked at him. "Who? Huh?" he said and paused and had the look of comprehension on his face. He looked Seto over racking his brain for a memory he might have had of him. Nothing came to mind.

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing here? Wait a second, how did I even get here?" he asked looking at him in confusion. "And what the hell did you just call me?" he asked as his confusion turned to anger so quickly.

Seto cleared his throat and sighed. This human was already giving him a headache and it hadn't even been 5 minutes yet.

"To answer your first question, my name is Seto Kaiba. I'm here because I found you lying in the street. Plus it looks like I'm the one who's picking up the tab." He said rubbing his temples.

Joey scolded. "I can pay for it myself!" he said and folded his arms angrily. "Who the hell said that you could just take me here or even touch me with out my permission?!" he said huffing.

He didn't like the fact that this stranger had touched him even if it was just to help him and bring him to the hospital. As far as he was concerned he didn't even need to be here in the first place. Who the hell did this man think he was paying his hospital bill? He could do it himself…in his own time.

Seto snorted. "Fine Mr. Wheeler is it? Next time I see you lying in the middle of the road and your getting close to dieing, I'll remember to leave you alone so you can die. I guess I thought you would value your life. I apparently was wrong." He said with anger in his voice and stood to his feet and left the room slamming the door harshly, causing not only Joey but many other people to jump as well.

'How dare that mortal!' Seto thought. 'After all the trouble I went to get him the help he needed so he wouldn't die there in the middle of the road, and this is the thanks I get!'

" Ungrateful human!" he said as he made he way out of the hospital getting many glances his way. He shook his head in annoyance as he walked towards the woods.

He couldn't believe this mortal. All he did was try to guarantee him the life that he didn't have and the mortal comes off with 'Who the hell said you could just take me here or even to touch me with out my permission?' What the fuck he was unconscious and barely living!! How in the hell was he supposed to ask permission? Seto shook his head and jumped up and sat on a branch in the rather old cherry blossom tree. Since it was spring the buds had already blossomed, it let off a nice floral fragrance, which Seto enjoyed sometimes. Today was just one of those times.

Joey on the other hand was lying in his bed in a not so great hospital room. He could hear the annoying beep of the heart monitor and the constant drip of the fluids that they were putting into his body. "That Seto guy has an anger issue or something…" he said sighing softly as he ran his fingers over soft but thin fabric of his blanket.

His eyes wondered around the room at boring white walls, a few cabinets and sink and then a window that was open so he could see the beautiful night sky. The sky was filled with bright shining stars, a crescent moon, and very few thin clouds. Trees swayed slightly as a light breeze whistled through them.

He turned over on his side and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He was alone and he hated it. At least when Seto was there he had company, even if he didn't know the man he could have least been able to talk to someone. Since he was rude to the man who wanted nothing more than to help him in anyway possible, he was for certain that he probably wouldn't return.

'I could really use his company right about now' he thought as he closed his eyes and wondered just why he had been so kind to take him to the hospital and even wanted to pay his bill.

By the way Joey perceived him he kind of acted stuck up and snooty. Who knows he could be wrong. He hadn't given him a chance to see what he was really like. As his mind trailed off into other trains of thought he eventually fell into a peaceful sleep.

Seto moved to where he was hanging upside down on the branch he had been sitting on and closed his eyes enjoying the light breeze that whistled through his dark brown hair.

Seto loved the feeling of blood rushing to his head. He found it rather calming and he needed to be calm.

"I should really think about getting back to my kingdom.' He thought and pinched the bridge of his nose just at the thought of having to deal with all the other full-blooded vampires needs.

**_

* * *

_****__**

(((0000000000000000000000))

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Thanks for reading my chapter hope you enjoyed this one!

Please R&R!

-Anita-


	4. Kingdom Of Blood

Chapter 4

Title: Kingdom of Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters!

There is blood and slight gore in this chapter. Don't like? Suggest you turn back now! Don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

Seto sighed and let himself fall from the tree and landed on his feet in a crouched position and looked ahead of him and decided to walk in the direction of his kingdom instead of using his vampire speed to take him there faster. He really didn't want to go back there but knew he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Maybe just maybe one of his people will have a nice human he could feed from when he got back since he missed the chance he thought he had earlier.

It didn't take forever like he thought it would have to reach his kingdom. When he arrived his subjects were there to greet them with their fists over their hearts and their neck bore to him to show their respect to him and to show submission. If they were ever to displease him, all he had to do was drain them of all the blood in their body before snapping their neck to finish the job. Now rarely did he ever do it but in the times where he did he made sure that they watched. He wanted them to know that he wasn't afraid to take their life from them. He wanted to be respected and feared. That way no one would dare fuck with him or try to take his leadership from him.

His kingdom was covered in a spell so no human eye could ever see it or even know of its exisistance. It was huge and castle like all of his family lived there and hade it made. It was full of maids and others that would do any vampires command. They were humans that were under Seto's compulsion and knew only what he wanted them to know. All the rooms in his kingdom were huge, a house in a room. It had everything a vampire could possibly need.

Seto's favorite and most trusted vampire stood at the gate awaiting him.

"My king you have returned, did your adventure do you well?" he said putting his fist over his heart and bearing his neck to him. This man had spiky tri-colored hair. He was a vampire but still showed his respect like all the others did.

Seto returned the respectful gesture with a slight bow of his head and sighed.

"Sadly Atem, they did not." His deep voice cutting through the slight breeze around them.

"What happened out there tonight?" Atem said as he and Seto walked through the gates and up to the castle that was the kingdom.

Seto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing to worry yourself about Atem, I am fine."

"My king you look rather pale tonight, have you not feed?" he asked as they walked up the stairs to the door and opened it for him.

Seto simply shook his head as he entered the castle doors and stood in the great room and sniffed the air. It smelled like home, a safe place to the dangers that face him and his family of vampires, but this time there was a nice smelling human scent that filled the air around him. His eyes grew the deep blood red and his fangs grew from his gums and he smirked and looked at Atem who returned the smirk.

"I sensed that you might not get your blood tonight so I went out and found a lovely human for you to feed from," he spoke with mirth as motioned for one of the servants to get the human and bring them to Seto, who's smirk widened as he licked his lips. He was so hungry and he was very happy that Atem had brought him one to feed from.

Seto decided he was a little tired from the night's events and went into one of the main gathering rooms and too a seat in his throne and began to talk to Atem while they waited for the servant to bring the human.

"Tell me if I'm wrong here but when you had the little one in your life his blood was the sweetest things you had ever smelt or tasted am I correct?" he asked as he looked at Atem.

Seto's best friend and most trusted vampire was gay and he had had a lover for a long time. But he was killed by one of the vampires who thought they could take down Seto and his kingdom. Atem didn't like to talk about it but if his king were to ask questions he had no choice but to answer him.

"Yes…his blood was so sweet it made you long for it that if you didn't you would do anything you could possibly think of to get some of it." He said and diverted his eyes to the ground and folded his arms across his chest. "But why do you ask about my mate?"

"I was just curious is all, I'm sorry for bringing it up Atem. I know how much it hurts you to talk about the little one." He said with all respect for his friend.

"I know, don't worry about it. Have you happened to come across your soul mate in your little adventure tonight?" he looked up at him and smirked knowing that it would only bother Seto to talk about things that had to do with his non exisistant love life.

"I told you I was just curious." He stated with a glare in his direction.

Atem laughed a deep laugh and smirked, knowing he hit a nerve one he didn't feel like messing with, at least not until Seto had his blood. "Alright, alright I give." He said and then watched as the servant brought the human in and close to the throne.

"Here you are my king..." the servant said as she put her fist over her heart and bore her neck. Seto just waved his hand to shoo her away and she in returned bowed and left the room.

Seto looked at the human and smirked. It was a male, probably in his 20's with golden hair much like Joey's only difference was the eye color and well it wasn't Joey. "Have you put him under your compulsion Atem he seems very obedient." He said as he graciously moved from his throne and down towards the human.

"Well of course my lord. He was very feisty." Atem smirked and leaned against one of the stone pillars and watched his best friend circle the human with hungry eyes.

"Now it's my turn to play." Seto said and smirked taking Atem's compulsion away and watched as the human started to figure out where he was and who was around him.

"What-where-who-" He stuttered and then looked at everything around him becoming more and more confused and scared before he noticed that Seto was standing just a little to close to him and nearly jumped out of his skin. Seto had his fangs bared and licked his lips.

"Don't worry this wont hurt much…" he said and grabbed the boy's hair and yanked his head back and licked up the side of his neck. The boy screamed and began to try and get away from him making Seto laugh his deep disturbing laugh.

"No one can hear you but the other vampires, do you want to excite them and feed from you too?" he asked with mirth lacing his deep velvet voice.

The boy gulped and tried to get Seto to free his grasp from his hair. Seto just pulled the boy's back to his chest and ran his hand down the boy's side and around to the front where he took his nails and dug them slightly into the boy's chest causing the blood to begin to flow from the cuts, receiving a nice scream of pain and agony from the boy along with a sharp and pain filled gasp, which only made Seto shudder in excitement before dragging his nails up the boys skin causing even more of the tasty blood to come from his chest.

Atem stood there smirking and watched Seto play with his food and licked his lips. Seto always knew how to excite any vampire that dared to watch him feed from a human.

"Want to share Atem, it wouldn't be fair if only I enjoyed what you brought back." He said slowly and kissed the boy's neck right where the main vain stood out against the boys pale skin, causing the boy to shudder in disgust.

"Let me go! Get the hell off me yo-y-you freak!" Seto tightened his grip on the boy's hair and yanked.

"I did not tell you to speak!" he yelled anger lacing his voice making him seem powerful.

Atem smirked. "Gladly.." he said and pulled away from the wall and went over to the boy dropping to his knees in front of him and licking the blood from his chest that was flowing down and gathering around his pants.

Seto watched him lap up the blood and shuddered. No he did not think he was gay, he didn't want to believe it but this scene was defiantly exciting him in places it shouldn't , but he was too far gone to his blood lust that at the moment he didn't give a shit at how this was making him feel.

Seto again licked the boy's neck all the while the boy screamed and tried to get away from them fighting with all the strength he had in his lean body. Seto got frustrated and then bit down harshly into the pulsing vain from the boy's neck and began to suck up all the blood he could while Atem ripped the boys chest to pieces licking and sucking up all the blood he could. The boy screamed louder and eventually he couldn't scream any more and passed out from blood loss and slumped back against Seto's body. Both of them continued to take all the blood they could until they completely drained the human from all the blood in his body. Once the point was reached he pulled away from the boy's neck and licked his lips. Blood was all over his face and all over his clothes. He smirked and looked down at Atem who looked up at him and smirked.

"Did you enjoy this little human, my lord?" he asked standing to his feet and wiping off his own face with the back of his hand. Seto dropped the boy and yelled for one of his servants to come dispose of the body before wiping his mouth and sitting back in his throne.

A few of the servants came into the room and drug the body out while the others brought things to clean up the blood that was splattered all over the floor where they had been feeding.

"You always pick the ones that like to fight back." He said his voice all slow and sexy sounding.

"Those are your favorite, my king. They seem to excite your senses quite a bit." He said with a chuckle. "Would you like to tell me about the boy you took into the hospital this evening my king?"

"Leave me." He said with anger dripping from his velvet voice and shooed Atem out of the room and then leaned his head back against his throne trying to ignore his ragging hard on.

'_What the fuck is wrong with me_?' he thought and groaned out loud. He couldn't help but to have an image of Joey flash through his head.

* * *

Sorry for the forever long time to update my story. It's like 5am so I hope it doesn't sound stupid. And to those of you who wanted to know how Seto knew it that Joey's name was Joey is because he can read peoples mind. That was something I wanted to come up later in the story but I think its ok to know about it now so it all can make sense. You'll find out something pretty cool later on when I get further into my story that has to do with reading minds. Please R&R!!!

Love all my fans,

-Anita


End file.
